Executioner's Calling
Executioner's Calling is an advanced item in League of Legends. This is an extremely effective item against healers and other champions that heal as it not only gives you survivability to match their heals, but also make it hard for them to heal effectively. The damage over time passive deals magic damage. This item is also effective for preventing stealth champions like to enter stealth since they are taking damage over time. It is also effective against health regeneration champions such as or . However, since the v1.0.0.97 patch, it will no longer remove stealth when used. Recipe * (400g) * (450g) *500g Lore/Description Born Out of Necessity The History of the Executioner’s Calling Reira Kashuld commenting from the Institute of War I love artifacts and armaments. I really, really do. In my hometown of the Kashuld Province in Ionia, there is no greater pride than our knowledge, love, and craft for artifacts. From the most basic cloth armor to the most intricate of Negatron-Alloy woven cloaks, the specs and methods of craft really set my heart aflutter. This is especially the case when considering a blade with as rich a history as the Executioner’s Calling Long Sword. More often than not new weaponry is born out of necessity. Ridley and Hollow Armaments (R.H. Armaments), a weapons contractor based in the city-state of Noxus, has always remained a very stable business. This is mostly due to the good relationship they have with the city-state itself, whose contracts makes up more than 70% of the company’s revenue. Fifteen years ago during the Noxian invasion of Ionia, the standard issue weapon for the frontline troops was the Conquest I Long Sword (the grandfather of the R.H. Armaments Long Sword that is used in the League today). Its popularity is owed to its rugged durability, ease of use, and low production cost for an iron weapon. The Conquest I Long Sword was so popular in its day that you could find one in nearly every Noxian household! During the war, the Noxian forces encountered many problems when facing Ionian military units. This was in part because Ionian squads always contained at least one medical officer which gave Ionians an advantage in small skirmish situations. To match this, R.H. Armaments developed the Executioner’s Calling Long Sword (ECLS1). The ECLS1 was not made entirely out of plain iron like the original Conquest I, but instead was forged of 82% Iron and 18% Scarlet Steel, which helped fuel the relentless attacks of the Noxian army. The blade itself was thinner and sturdier, allowing the wielder to precisely target the enemy’s vital points, this however came at the cost of overall heft and raw power. The most interesting modification to the ECLS1 was a barbed hook at the very tip of the blade, which was used for tearing into enemies on each attack. This inflicted a very severe wound that was difficult for healers to mend, and caused progressive tissue damage well after the initial injury. In response to this, the Ionian military changed their tactics and began to utilize more ranged, hit-and-run strategies to keep the Noxians at bay. This was when R.H. Armaments countered with the ECLS2 – a modified version of the ECLS1 with an eject-able barb at the end of the blade. With a simple flick of the wrist, experienced users can fire the barb at enemy targets from a distance. This “feature” was met with some contention, however, due to it requiring much more training to use effectively than the ECLS1. The Arcanum Majoris approved the original ECLS1 for use in League matches, but they upgraded to the ECLS2 on February 24th, 20 CLE last year. Currently the League uses the ECLS2-L (League) model, which was specifically commissioned by the Arcanum Majoris. The ECLS2-L features a slightly higher amount of scarlet steel, at the cost of a bit more weight. The result provides much more life-essence siphoning than the original. The weapon itself is a joy to use. It has perfect 50-50 weight balance which is barely thrown off by ejecting the barb. The almost rapier-like shape of the blade offers unparalleled precision versus any other blade in its class. My only complaint is that the stock handle is shoddily molded and slippery. The Executioner’s Calling Long Sword was a tide-turning weapon developed in a time of need. Although its ease-of-use is often put in question, it can be devastating in the hands of a skilled wielder. It works well in a situation where more “permanent” damage is necessary and will get the job done when used correctly. R.H. Armaments has not released any information on a third model yet, but I will be the first to bring you that information if and when it comes! The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 17 Trivia *Shortly after its update in v1.0.0.61 the item had to be hotfixed as it was dealing extremely high damage-over-time based on Ability Power instead of the intended 4 damage-per-second. Patch History Category:Advanced Items Category:Attack Items Category:Critical Strike Items Category:Life Steal Items Category:On-hit Effect Items Category:Items with Actives